Heroe
by xjapan
Summary: No importa la distancia ni los obstáculos el sería siempre un héroe para ella( hetero KimchiBurger para el foro yo amo hetalia y tu)
_**Héroe**_

 _ **One Shot**_

Hola ¿como están espero? Espero que bien bueno aquí esta mi fic del reto trimestral antes de que se acabe jeje bueno tal y como lo prometi aquí esta espero les guste.

El siguiente one shot participa en el reto trimestral del foro yo amo hetalia y tu

Seul Corea del sur

Una joven de origen surcoreano estaba muy nerviosa en el escenario era una audición para su siguiente vídeo músical ya que ella era una estrella famosa de kpop pero había veces en las que se aburría de la fama y hoy era uno de esos dias

Precisamente hoy la chica había decidido salir a dar un paseo cuando un grupo de delincuentes la rodean la chica trato de defenderse pero la habia n acorralado cuando algo horrible estaba a punto de pasar algo inesperado sucedió un chico rubio los golpeo sacándola de ahí

—etto gracias — dijo la chica agradecida — me llamó Soo Jin ¿como te llamas?

— hi my name is Alfred F Jones mucho gusto Jin — se presento un poco nervioso — am te digo algo ... Eres la chica más bonita que he visto — dijo este aun mas nervioso creyendo que la había asustado

— uh ... Gracias Alfie un ¿te puedo decir así?

— yes you can ¿hacia donde ibas?

— iba por un pastel ¿quieres uno ?

—claro vamos

Alfred le explico que el estaba de visita en Seul ya que iba a visitar a un amigo en seul ella le dijo que era una estrella de Kpop pero estaba de incógnita por que se había aburrido

— no se como agradecerte lo que hiciste

— ha ha ha no tienes que agradecer después de todo soy el héroe — dijo sonriente

— ya lo creo da ze ¿que más quieres hacer?

Después fueron a la feria ahí subieron a varios juegos parecían dos niños divirtiéndose en aquel lugar por suerte nadie la había reconocido

Mas tarde

—animese gane un obsequio para su novia — dijo un hombre cosa que los hizo sonrojar y eso que se acababan de conocer

— um but ... Ok ganare un obsequio for Jin — dijo el americano haciendo que la surcoreana se ruborizara aun mas

En ese momento el hombre le dio tres pelotas con las cuales tenía que derribar tres pinos y así ganaría un obsequió para la surcoreana en un rato los derribo y el dependiente le dio un gran oso de peluche el cual con gusto le entrego a la coreana

—muchas gracias um ¿ quieres hacer algo mas?

Más tarde

Entraron a la casa de los sustos lo que no se espero la surcoreana era que se asustara tanto a tal grado de que la abrazo muy fuerte haciendola sonrojarse a mas no poder

—etto tranquilo Alfie ya pasó todo — dijo con una sonrisa

—oh sorry Jin

— esta bien me diverti mucho hoy

Al final era tiempo de volver a casa así que este la llevo sin siquiera dejarla protestar intercambiaron teléfonos y datos de contacto esperaba verse otra vez

Varios días después

A pesar de que estaban en contacto la coreana y el americano deseaban tener un rato libre para verse en persona pero el tenía que trabajar como doble de películas mientras ella tenía una gira problema tras problema ya que a pesar de haberse conocido solo un día no dejaban de pensar el uno en el otro

Nueva York Estados unidos

— Alfred ¿no crees que esto es demasiado? Solo la viste un día — decía su amigo Arthur preocupado

—yes pero ella es especial dude no creó que haya otra chica como ella

Mientras

—Jin creó que te estas involucrando demasiado aru — dijo Chun Yan la representante de la chica

—pero Chun ¿no crees en el amor a primera vista?

—que cursi eres aru

Pero las cosas estaban a punto de tomar un curso diferente ya que Soo Jin asistiría a Nueva York y quizá lo vería otra vez claro todos los medios locales se habían encargado de que la noticia se corriera por todos los medios aunque la sorpresa ya estaba arruinada ella le pidió asu representante que le consiguiera pases al americano para entrar tras bambalinas al concierto por fin vería a su chica en acción

Todo iba bien hasta que durante el concierto casi se le cae una lámpara encima a la chica por suerte Alfred reaccionó rápido usando lo que sabía cómo doble de acción y nadie salio herido

— Jin are you ok?

—si, ¿tu como estad no te hiciste daño?

— dont Worry sweet ya estoy acostumbrado ha ha ha

En ese momento el se había convertido en su héroe otra vez y estaba dispuesto a serlo siempre por su coreana

Fin

Bueno espero les haya gustado deseenme suerte nos leemos


End file.
